Whirlpool in the Horizon
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto is thrown into a new world that uses the Testament to reenact events from the past in order to be lead to salvation. Rechristened as Arashi Aoi, he is the leader of Musashi's Discipline Squad. With the coming Apocalypse , the world is thrown into chaos, and it's up to the students of Class Plum-3 to set things right. Immortal/uber-Godlike Naruto, mass harem, minor crossovers
1. Starting Up in the Horizon

Author's Notes: Two first evers! First crossover story and first Naruto/Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere crossover story! Awesome! Sorry this chapter is so short, but think of it as something that sets up the plot of the story. I might add more, but no promises. Enjoy!

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Immortal/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/uber-Godlike Naruto, Minor Crossovers, Mass Harem, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Incest**

**Pairings: Naruto/Horizon/Kimi/Tomo/Harem**

**-Harem**

**Horizon/P-01s**

**Kimi**

**Tomo**

**Nate**

**Makiko (friends-with-benefits)**

**Suzu (brother-sister)**

**Musashi**

**Masazumi**

**Futayo**

**Mary**

**Zenith (OC)**

**(I know people will be asking me to have Gin in the harem. I will NOT have her in the harem, unless I get a valid reason from you on how and/or why I should include her. If I get about ten reviews meeting the criteria, I'll put a poll up for everyone to vote. Juana and Elizabeth are still on the fence, as well as some of the females shown in the last episode of season 2 like Turenne (Nate's mother), is a possibility in the future.)**

**(There will be females from the Naruto series that will be in the harem)**

**Universe: Animeverse**

**Series: Naru EX Unleashed (see profile for info)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere, or any other crossover that will appear.**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

**Now Presenting: Whirlpool in the Horizon**

* * *

_**Chapter 01: Starting Up in the Horizon**_

* * *

**(Musashi, nighttime, years ago)**

Senju Tsunade's head was pounding. The effect of the anti-genjutsu drug was losing it's effect, and it was only a matter of time.

Moving quickly down the streets of the Quasi-Bahamut Class vessel Musashi with a bundle in her arms, she shook her head to prevented the fog that has imprisoned her for centuries.

She could remember the past, clear as day. It was after the Fourth Great Shinobi War and the Elemental Countries were enjoying the peace bought by the Allied Shinobi Army by defeating the revived Uchiha Madara, who has absorbed the starter of the war, Tobi, who was revealed to be Uchiha Obito, a former Konoha shinobi and true leader of Akatsuki.

A decade later, Tsunade stepped down from the mantle of Hokage and chosen the hero of the war, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda, the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, to be her successor. She remembered the look of joy on the reddish-blonde's man's face, knowing that his dream came true. With his new family, he'll lead Konoha to eternal peace.

But during the inauguration, they came without warning. Just as Tsunade was about to swear Naruto in, chaos struck. Explosions rocked the village, the forests around Konoha came ablaze, and Hokage Mountain exploded.

Everyone was caught unprepared. The enemy managed to plant their men into the Chunin, Jounin, and ANBU ranks, along with a band of traitors who neutralized their former allies.

In the end, Konoha was overrun and taken, and the mastermind was none other than the old warhawk, Shimura Danzo. He was never killed, due to the late Uchiha Sasuke managing to kill a Blood Clone of him instead.

With Konoha overrun, Naruto and Tsunade managed to evacuate all the major clans and civilians out of Konoha, and left to face off against Danzo.

But for Tsunade, the moment she looked into Danzo's exposed Sharingan, everything became a blur. All she knows that Danzo revealed that he's now immortal and somehow managed the impossible feat of subduing Naruto and putting him in a comatose state for experimentation.

The world has change since centuries passed, and Tsunade managed to regain control of herself by injecting herself with an experimental drug that temporary deduces the effects of genjutsu. Knowing that her time was limited, she managed to find Naruto and save him, but he isn't the same as before due to all the unsuccessful experimentations done to him. Tsunade grabbed a small ship and took to the skies, landing on the nearest vessel that is Musashi.

And now we come full circle.

Her control slipping away, she set the bundle down on the doorsteps of a place called the Blue Thunder, set a note in the bundle, hammered on the door, and quickly staggered back to her ship.

As Tsunade's ship took off and entered stealth mode just as the door to the Blue Thunder opened. The owner, Aoi Yoshiki, looked around for the late-night visitor.

"It must be those kids again…" she mumbled, shaking her head.

She was about to close the door when she heard a small cry. She looked down to find a small bundle on her doormat. She picked it up, surprised at the warmth and weight, and parted the blanket to see a chubby face with reddish-blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Oh my! A baby?" Yoshiki exclaimed, "Where're your parents?"

The baby just made a few noises in response. Yoshiki is noticed a note near the head of the baby. She opened it and skimmed through it, her yes widened with every sentence. When she finished, she pocketed the letter and smiled at the baby.

"It's all right now Naruto." she said, "Me, and my family will keep you safe until you return to your original self. Mmm, if Konoha Academy find out you're here on Musashi, it could spell trouble, so I'll christen you as Arashi. Aoi Arashi."

Naruto seemed to like that, for he giggled. Yoshiki also giggled, giving Naruto a hug as they went inside the Blue Thunder.

* * *

**(A while later, Tsunade's ship, far away from Musashi)**

Tsunade cursed as she saw Konoha's ships right behind her, with Danzo's personal ship closing in on her.

Her time up, Tsunade quickly took out a small, cylinder looking device dubbed, the Neuralyzer. Turning the hour, day, and year dials to infinite, she turned it on herself and smiled as she activated it, the flash rendering her unconscious just as her ship was finally caught in a tractor beam.

* * *

**(Musashi, Blue Thunder, present day, morning)**

*_beep… beep… beep..._*

Naruto groaned, attempting to move his arm to silence his cursed alarm clock. But for some reason, he found that both this arms were asleep, he had a hard time breathing, and not to mention there was a cold breeze in the room.

"_The hell?_" he thought, silencing his alarm clock with telepathy and shutting the window.

Turning this head to the side, she found his foster sister and girlfriend, Aoi Kimi, fast asleep and holding his right arm in between the valley of her impressive bust.

Well, that explained why he could move his right arm, so why the hell…

Remembering that the window was opened, he turned to his left and groaned, finding his second girlfriend, Asama Tomo, also fast asleep, and holding his left arm between her own breasts.

Groaning some more, he looked down to find this third girlfriend, Mitotsudaira Nate, snoozing on his chest.

"_Well, this is just great. Tomo-hime and Nate-chan stuck in again._" Naruto thought, shaking his head, "_I can understand Nate-chan being in heat, but I really hope that Tomo-hime didn't try to rape me in my sleep. She's a shrine priestess after all…_"

Creating an enforced Shadow Clone, he switched places with it and stretched himself out while his Shadow Clone made himself comfortable. After putting on his track clothes along with his Mouse slots, Naruto grabbed his glide skates called Air-Trecks, opened the window back out and exited his room, closing the window behind him.

Once in the clear, he to roof hopped through the residential district and didn't stop until he reached the front of the huge vessel that is Musashi, witnessing the sun break out of the clouds.

"All right then…"

Equipping his Air-Trecks, he jumped off the ship and began skating through the air using his mastery of the wind element. As he flew, he could only think of one thing.

"_Looks like tomorrow is the last normal day of our lives, right Horizon-chan?_"

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

* * *

_Next time - __**Chapter 02: Battle Royal on the Horizon**_

_-It's Class Plum-3 vs their teacher, Makiko. Will they get the 5 free absences?_

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, October 10, 2012**


	2. Battle Royale on the Horizon

Author's Notes: I'm impressed by the reception in the first chapter. Favs and Follows in the 20s. 8 reviews, and while encouraging to continue, no thoughts about Gin. Because of that, I'm temporary taking down my current Dark Angel poll and making a poll on if you want Gin to find her way into the harem. The poll will be up until Nov 15. Now enjoy this nice long chapter of Whirlpool in the Horizon :)

Oh yeah, for those who are new to the series, it's set in the distant future when Japan has been conquered by other countries and divided up into feudal territories.

**-Review Responses**

**Rixxell Stryfe - Thanks for your reviews as always, and now to address some stuff. Tsunade is eternally young since she's part of the Uzumaki clan, but Danzo managed to get his youth back, but not from studying Naruto. While I haven't planned on Danzo taking advantage of Tsunade's body, it does make sense for him to do it now that I think about it. Asama is Tomo's last name, and I got the idea for Tomo trying to rape Naruto in his sleep from the H-doujinshi CL-orz 19 (the internet is vast). I don't know what she should use for repentance, but I'll get to that when the time comes. I am planning a citrus scene between Naruto and Kimi in the future, with a possible interruption from Tomo of course. Finally, I'll cover the relationship between young Naruto, Kimi, and Horizon before the "Great Debate", so stay tuned!**

**deus-rasengan2 - I have not watched the Puella series yet, but the storyline is ideal for the Naru EX Unleashed series universe. But look forward to it all the same.**

**ken lim - Yes, Naruto will use the his Devil Powers and Rider Gear, although a different one.**

**xxBlademaster79xx - Yes, he'll have the same abilities.**

**To the rest - Thank you :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere, or any other crossovers that will appear.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Whirlpool in the Horizon…**_

_Once in the clear, he to roof hopped through the residential district and didn't stop until he reached the front of the huge vessel that is Musashi, witnessing the sun break out of the clouds._

_"All right then…"_

_Equipping his Air-Trecks, he jumped off the ship and began skating through the air using his mastery of the wind element. As he flew, he could only think of one thing._

_"Looks like tomorrow is the last normal day of our lives, right Horizon-chan?"_

* * *

**(Opening Crawl)**

_A long time in the far, distant future…_

_There was a need to restart the world's history._

_Humans once rose to the heavens like gods._

_But by the time they had finished warring, they lost the power they once had._

_Thus, they were forced to return to the Earth._

_But the planet's environment had grown hostile._

_The Divine States were the only habitable place left._

_In order to regain their former prosperity, humanity used a historical record called the Testament as a guide._

_They divided into the Divine States in the real world, and its copy, the Harmonic Divine States to reproduce human history._

_But the Divine States made a mistake while repeating history in the Middle Ages._

_This resulted in the fall of the Harmonic Divine States, inviting other countries to divide and conquer the Far East Divine States._

_The kings joined forces with the feudal warlords of the land._

_Currently, the Far East's warlords and heroes from around the world and reliving the Warring States Period and the Thirty Years' War Era as they battle for world domination._

* * *

_**Chapter 02: Battle Royale on the Horizon**_

* * *

**(Musashi, April 20, 1648, Testament Era)**

"_Let us pass, let us pass_

_Where does this narrow path lead?_

_This is the narrow pathway to the gods in heaven_

_Your thoughts do not matter; you cannot pass_

_To celebrate this child's tenth_

_I must make an offering with these talismans_

_Going in may be pleasant, but returning is scary_

_Can I pass despite my fears?_"

* * *

**(Remorse Way, 07:58am)**

As the song echoed though the forest of Remorse Way, our hero glazed at the memorial stone for his dear departed friend, Horizon Ariadust.

_1638._

_May the young lady, Horizon A., rest in peace._

_~Residents of Musashi_

Smiling, he kissed his hand and put it on the grave.

"I don't know where you are but I promise I will come and find you. So wait for me, Horizon-chan…"

Meanwhile, a figure could be seen viewing the entrance of Remorse Way from the Academy steps.

"_I've decided. It's time to put an end to this._"

* * *

_**(Opening Theme: TERMINATED by Minori Chihara)**_

* * *

**(Musashi, 08:15am)**

"**A message to all residents: The Quasi-Bahamut level of Aerial Metropolitan Ship Musashi shall ring the toll of 8:30am, courtesy of Musashi Ariadust Academy. We shall enter a information blackout stealth mode at 10:00am. We appreciate your cooperation. Ijou (Over).**"

* * *

**(Musashi Ariadust Academy Entrance, Inner Tama-Central Rear Ship, 8:40am)**

Standing in front of the school is the weirdest class of 18-year-olds in all of Musashi Ariadust Academy, named Class 3-Plum.

Aoi Arashi, aka Naruto, is the de-facto leader of Class 3-Plum, the Class Representative of the Student Council, the leader of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee, the chairman of the Chancellor's Board, and resident prankster of Musashi. He has medium-short, spiky reddish-blonde hair, electric blue eyes, whisker-marking on his cheeks, an impressive body build, and is wearing the Musashi Academy's school uniform with a trench coat-like alteration, along with a black armband. He is the top fighters in the class with many abilities that doesn't involve offering, and is the envy of every male in the school due to having a harem.

Toussaint Neshinbara, the secretary of the Student Council and Chancellor's Board. He has light brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and wearing the regular Musashi Academy school uniform along with a green armband. He has a very dry personality that penetrates even the thickest atmosphere of tomfoolery, yet is also fond of history, an aspiring novelist, and a romanticist. In times of battle. He's in charge of strategics planning and command.

Shirojiro Bertoni, the treasurer of the Student Council. He has Caucasian features and a mature look with light brown hair swept back, brown eyes, an athletic build, and wearing the regular Musashi Academy uniform along with a green armband. He works as one of the youngest merchants in Musashi Business Administration, and is contracted to the God of Commerce. He often makes decisions using profitability as his basis. In other words, he's a miser.

Heidi Augesvarer, the assistant treasurer of the Student Council. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, a petite body with B-cup breasts, and wearing the regular female version of Musashi Academy's uniform along with a green armband. She is Shirojir's partner, both in business and personal life. Although she constantly has a smile on, she is much of a miser as Shirojiro is. She is always accompanied by her Mouse named Erimaki.

Tenzou Crossunite, a highly talented ninja who is the Chancellor Board's 1st Special Agent in charge of Intelligence. He has blonde hair, wears a scarf around his face, along with an animated cap that displays his emotions, and wears a modified Musashi Academy uniform that befits his ninja skills along with a blue armband. He excels in Ninjutsu and intelligence, and is often an errand boy. Though very nice in character, taking the old-fashion formal Japanese speech pattern very seriously, he is also quite the pervert, openly having a fetish for big-breasted, blonde-haired women.

Kiyonari Ulquiaga, an aerial-type, half-dragon aiming to be an inquisition officer. He is also Chancellor Board's 2nd Special Agent on charge of Judicatory Duties. He has the appearance of a large 'mecha-dragon' from RPGs, and wears a sort of aerial-type armor allowing him to fly and engage in close-quarters combat to utilize his Anti-Heretic abilities and Inquisitor weapons. He labels himself as one in charge of older sister-type characters in eroge, unbecoming of his large stature and muscular build.

Margot Naito, a bubbly, black magic user, formerly from M.H.R.R. (Holy Roman Empire), who is the Chancellor Board's 3rd Special Agent part of Field Operations. She has long, blonde hair styled with a pair of light-blue ribbons and two lock's twisted to resemble a pair of horns, blue eyes, E-cup breasts, and wears the default Musashi Academy's female uniform along with a witch-like hat and a blue arnband. Always smiling, she freely uses her abilities in flight, and pursues a career in the transportation industry, holding a business license that allows her as a courier.

Malga Naruze, a rebellious, white magic user also formerly from M.H.R.R., who is the Chancellor Board's 4th Special Agent, part of Field Operations. She has long, straight black hair with turquoise ribbons and two locks dangling from each side of her head, blue eyes, C-cup breasts, and wears the default Musashi Academy's female uniform along with a blue armband. She is affiliated with the school's manga club, being quite well-versed in writing doujinshi. She always puts her lover Margot above all else, and works with her as a courier.

Nate Mitotsudaira, is a former student from Hexagone Française (France) who's half-human, half-werewolf, part of the Chancellor Board's 5th Special Agent in Field Operations, and successor of the Mitotsudaira Clan. She has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders, golden eyes, B-cup breasts, and wears the default Musashi Academy's female uniform with two blue hairpins in her hair that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck, and a blue arnband. Despite the inability to transform into a wolf, she possesses the form's great strength, and is a versatile-range fighter, using her special Divine Weapon, Argenté Chaîné, to great effect. She is classified as a Feudal Knight, and is also Naruto's third girlfriend.

Naomasa, an engineer from Qing-Takeda (China) who's part of the Chancellor Board as the 6th Special Agent in Field Operations. She has brown hair, red eyes, E-cup breasts, a prosthetic right arm, and wears a modified female uniform of the Academy. She works in the Musashi Engineering Club and lives alone in the dorms. She is like the older sister of the class, and uses her melee anti-unit God of War Jiurisuzaku (Earth-Splitting Vermillion Bird) to fight, which is controlled by her personal Mouse.

Aoi Kimi, a shirabyoushi (Japanese traditional dancer) who's the student council president's older sister, and Naruto's foster sister. Both she and the student council president were born on the same year, so they are of the same grade level. She has long wavy hair adorned with lengths of white cloth, dark brown eyes, a well-endowed figure with F-cup breasts, and wears the normal Academy's female uniform with no changes, giving her overall look an air of elegance around her, but heavily contrasted by her sharp tongue and playful attitude. She dislikes her first name, changing it periodically, is bad with ghosts, a terrible cook, and is a follower of the god of eroticism and dance. Usually calls her brother foolish, but cares for him. She is also Naruto's first girlfriend.

Asama Tomo, a miko (Shrine Maiden) and only daughter of the Asama Shrine. Tomo has very long purple hair with one lock of hair tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are each a different color: her right one is red while her left one, is a green artificial eyed named Konoha. She has a gentle personality but a rather short temper, having a low tolerance for nonsense and being ridiculed. She also has a noticeably large bust and wears the standard Academy female uniform. She's childhood friends with the Aois, and a master archer who uses her artificial left eye for precision shooting. Although a holy shrine maiden, she is often called "Sniper Maiden" by some. She is also Naruto's second girlfriend.

Mukai Suzu, a blind girl who acts as a "stopper" for the intense cast surrounding her. She has purple hair that hides her eyes and tied in a ponytail. She has a petite figure, and wears the regular Academy school uniform. She is highly perceptive, and is able to detect phenomena that escape most people's attention. She looks up to Naruto as a big brother.

Adele Balfette, a girl from Hexagone Française who works as a thegn, or servant, for knights. She has blond hair, blue eyes, wears glasses, has a small build, and wears a bulky, long skirt version of the Academy's female school uniform. She is most often seen with a smile on her face, and is always cheerful. She is also courteous to others, and takes pride in her impressive mobility. During battle, she walks about in her Mechanic Shell, "Raging Beast", that she inherited from her father.

Noriki, a hardened student who constantly works in part time jobs to support his large family. He has short, light brown hair, light brown eyes, and wears a modified Academy uniform with a short-sleeved and opened jacket without anything underneath it apart from bandages in his torso and wrists. He specializes in physical attack-based abilities. He's socially awkward, taciturn, and very blunt with words. He also often spars with Naruto to keep up his skills.

Itou Kenji, a naked, muscular incubus whose nickname: Itoken. He has a very merry personality, and is good friends with the resident slime of the class.

Ohiroshiki Ginji, a self-proclaimed lolicon otaku who glorifies little girls, a trait that disturbs the others. He's a member of the cooking club, and is highly knowledgeable about Musashi's food situation.

Nenji, a slime with around 3 HP. He tries to be brave and chivalrous, but really sucks at it. Usually explodes after getting stepped on by everyone, but is able to regenerate, and even change form.

Hassan Fullbush, a guy that always has curry on his person. Eats, drinks, breathes curry. Loves curry, and is a pretty nice guy.

Persona, a super macho guy with a bucket helmet. Quiet but very pure-hearted and uses gestures instead of talking to convey his thoughts.

And finally, Oriotorai Makiko, Class 3-Plum's homeroom teacher. She's a young woman with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. Her uniform resembles a stereotypical physical education teacher's outfit, with a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt worn over a white undershirt, dark blue jogging pants and running shoes, and her sword hangs on her back. She's self-centered in both speech and action, but is a very personable teacher who always thinks of her students, and has incredible physical power, to the point where she is called a "Real Amazon" by Tomo. She also loves alcohol, and has a friends-with-benefits relationship with Naruto.

Right now, the class are gathered in front of the school entrance, awaiting their teacher's instruction.

"Yosh! Class 3-Plum's all here! PE Class begins now!" Makiko declared, "I'm gonna race over to raid the yakuza office in Shinagawa to roughen those jerks up a bit."

"Yakuza?" Suzu repeated, scared.

"Once we get there, the real lesson will begin, so be sure to try and keep up. Anyone late will get morning cleaning duty, or something like that. So, what do you say?"

"Judgment!" the class confirmed.

"Oriotorai-sensei!" Shirojiro called out, raising his hand.

"Hai, Shirojiro?"

"What do the yakuza thugs have to do with PE?" he asked, getting a glint in his eye, "Is this about money?"

"Shiro-kun, they kicked her out of her home, so she to move into Arashi-kun's safehouse in the bottom level temporary. The school faculty reprimanded her because she snapped and destroyed a wall while drunk." Heidi explained to her partner.

"No doubt she brought that second part upon herself." Shirojiro guessed, "Is this revenge, Oriotorai-sensei?"

"It's not revenge!" Makiko said, waving her hand, "I'm just pissed and want a little payback."

Naruto shook his head, "No matter how you spin it, revenge is revenge, right guys?" he asked, turning to see Margot and Malga holding each other hands.

"Revenge revenge!/Yep!/Revenge!" the two magic users teased. They let up and put their hands up when Makiko pointed her sheathed sword at the two.

"Is anyone absent today, aside from Miriam and Azuma?" she asked, putting her sword under her arms.

"It looks like Seijun and the chancellor are absent." Margot reported, while her lover made grabbing motions and also reported, "Masazumi is at his part-time teaching job. President Sakai's picking her up this afternoon, so it's an excused absence."

"Does anyone know where Toori is?" Makiko asked, dusting off her sword.

"Well~" Naruto started, rubbing the back of his head, but a giggle from Kimi interrupted him.

"Are you all that curious about my Gutei (silly brother) Toori?" she asked, "I bet you are! After all, he's Musashi's Chancellor and President of the Student Council. *giggles* But me and Arashi-kun don't know anything!"

"Eh?!" everyone yelled out while Naruto facepalmed.

"He was gone by the time I, Bel Flore Aoi, awoke around 8:30am. He got up early and didn't even make me breakfast, so Arashi-kun had too. I hope he goes to hell!"

Toussaint shook his head while Naruto winced, "Damn Kimi-hime, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Say Kimi-chan," Margot piped up, "Did you change your stage name again?"

"That's right, Margot!" Kimi said as she grabbed both Naruto and Margot and began shaking them, "Call me Bel Flore! Got it?!"

"You gotta be kidding!" Naruto complained, dizzy-eyed.

"Wasn't it Josephine three days ago?" Margot whined.

"Not since Nakamura-san named her dog the same thing! Understand?!"

"Hai~" Naruto and Margot both groaned as Kimi released them.

"So, Toori has an unexcused tardy." Makiko confirmed, summoning up a holo-screen called a Sign Frame that's her gradebook, "But that's expected of our Chancellor, since the Far East Musashi is under the Testament Union's provisional rule. For the purpose of recreated history, academy students serve as representatives for countries around the world. Since various countries rule the Far East, the Testament Union want our representative to be someone easy to handle. That's Aoi Toori."

Dismissing her Sign Frame, she looked over to the horizon, "They always choose unqualified students like him. Hell, they even gave him the nickname, "Impossible"."

"This has been going on for over 160 years." Toussaint said, drawing up his own Sign Frame, "All the Divine States used to belong to us, the Far East. But now they make us bow to their will, assist them, and fork over money. We're always in transit, so we don't have the influence to make Musashi the heart of the Far East."

Toussaint sighed as the others noticed a gigantic mechanized unit called a God of War flying near them with the former continuing, "Other countries don't have an age limit for their students, but we have to graduate by age 18. Anyone older is prohibited from government or military affairs."

"Isn't it kinda dangerous to talk like that?" Ginji asked as he munched on his chips with the God of War flew away.

"It's fine." Toussaint assured him, gesturing to the God of War rejoining its fleet, "They don't have time to listen in on _everything_ we say. We're just about to enter Mikawa's territory after all." he said, dispelling his Sign Frame.

"Well, aren't you mature?" Makiko praised him, "But it's true. Our country's been put through the wringer. What are you all going to do about it? Are you with me?"

"Keh!" Naruto cracked his knuckles, "I'm sure you already know the answer, but we hope you don't expect anything less from us. Right guys?"

His fellow classmates nodded as they readied themselves.

Makiko smirked, "Well, if you all got any skill at fighting, then it's time to get your second wind up, here and now. The rules are simple: I'll give you five free absences if you manage to hit me before I reach the office. You got that? You can play hooky with my morning class five times!"

"Sensei!" Tenzou raised his hand, "You want us to actually hit you, not graze you?"

"You battle types are so nitpicky." Makiko shook her head, "That's fine to. Anything goes after all."

"Then, is there anywhere we'd get points deducted for touching or groping?" Tenzou asked while making grabbing motions.

"And is there any areas worth bonus points?" Kiyonari asked as well.

Makiko laughed evilly, "Do you two want to die before the lesson even starts?"

Both perverts shook their heads rapidly while Naruto did a double facepalm.

"So then…"

Makiko jumped back into the air, declaring, "Class is in session!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Makiko started retreating from the class.

"C'mon slowpokes!" she called out.

"All right then! Minna, eke!" Naruto shouted as he shot forward with the other following closely behind.

With the others charged, Makiko ended up in Remorse Way, landing next to Horizon's grave and started running.

"_Horizon, huh?_" Makiko thought as she shot back up into the air and looked back at the others, "_I'm sure that name will spell a new beginning for these kids._"

* * *

**(Blue Thunder, Tama-Starboard 2nd Ship, 08:50am)**

Inside the Blue Thunder food shop owned by the Aoi family, a single girl stood behind the counter.

She has long silvery-white hair, blue eyes, DD-cup breasts, and wears a dress that resembles a cross between an apron and a sweater, with loose sleeves and a frilly bodice. Inside, her inner suit has an upper garment that is designed to look like a tube top. On her head in a headdress that has sensors.

She is P-01s, a half-human, half-automation who works as the waitress and poster girl of the Blue Thunder. She mysteriously ended up in Musashi in the year 1647 T.E. with no memories, and stumbled onto the Blue Thunder during that period, where she was taken in by Yoshiki.

Right now, she's wearing her blue apron over her outfit and waiting for customers as always, but flinched when she heard some distant booms from outside the shop.

* * *

**(Tama, Class 3-Plum vs. Makiko)**

Makiko ran as several magic shots exploded around her.

Shirojiro checked his Sign Frames, seeing his earnings increasing.

"Looking good guys!" he praised, rubbing his hands together along with his Sign Frames, "Keep on spending!"

"Thank you for your patronage!" Heidi cheered as Shirojiro's Sign Frame showed: **Sealed the Deal**.

"Here you go!" he shouted, throwing his Sign Frame **SANCT** spell up in the air in front of the airborne Margot and Malga, who were both riding the former's broomstick.

"Thanks again!" Margot cheered while she prepared her roll of coins. Malga grabbed her pen and drew a straight line on the broomstick, drawing up Sign Frames containing spells for Margot's coins to go through.

"Go!" Margot cried, firing a Coin Bullets at Shirojiro's **SANCT** spell, shattering it and raining down multiple Coin Bullets at Makiko, who dodged each one with eased and looked to the side.

"Ah, Adele, you're up first?" she asked the retainer.

"I take pride in my mobility." Adele boasted as she chased her teacher into the rooftops of the shopping district , "I, Retainer Adele Balfetto, will use my Ichiban no Yari (First Lance)!"

Activating her **Speed Boost** ability, Adele charged at Makiko and thrusted her oversized lance at her. Makiko countered with her sheathed sword, and blocked Adele's follow-up attack. When Adele tried to attack again, Makiko kicked the lance out of it's path, making Adele cry out while she spun around.

Meanwhile, Hassen leapt up holding a huge plate of curry over his head, "Care for some curry?"

"No thank you!"

Makiko grabbed Adele by the back of her belt and used her to knocked Hassen back, along with his plate of curry.

"Oof!" he groaned, sailing and crashing into a rooftop, "You got me!"

"I'm sorry..." Adele moaned while dizzy-eyed.

"Here we go!" Makiko used her sheathed sword to hit Adele with the flat side of the sheath.

"Ouch!" Adele wailed as she was sent flying.

Makiko then quickly spun around, deflecting the Cion Bullets shot by Margot.

"Hey! Adele and Hassen are both retired!" Makiko announced as her continued on her path.

"Itoken-kun, have Nenji-kun tend to them!" Toussaint called out, monitoring everyone's actions on his holo-screen, with Shirojiro, Heidi, Naomasa, and Naruto following closely behind.

Kenji flew over to a dizzy-eyed Hassen and picked him up.

"You don't have to be afraid of me!" Kenji said to the gathering residents "I'm the lewd spirit, the incubus Itou Kenji! Everyone in the shopping district, please pardon our conduct!"

The residents just either ran or closed their windows in response. Meanwhile Nenji made his way to Adele.

"Help is on the way, Adele-dono!" he said, but was suddenly stepped on, spattering him.

"Nenji-kun!" Kenji cried.

"Ara! Gomen Nenji!" Kimi said as she ran across the rooftops, "I feel terrible, honesty! Like I'm always am!"

"Oi Kimi!" Nate called out, coming up beside her, "How about a _sincere_ apology! Act more like a lady will you?!"

Kimi just laughed at her, "Ha, you wretched, lecturing yokai-onna (monster woman)!"

"Wha-?!"

"And Mitotsudaira, why are you running on foot? Aren't you gonna use that crazy chain move like usual?" Kimi asked.

"This is my home ground!" Nate snapped as her caught Adele's Ichiban no Yaru, "And you all are destroying it!"

"You're just whining because you can't beat our teacher, plus you could get your fix from Arashi-kun last night." Kimi teased her, "You're such a heavy tank-type after all!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Nate shrieked, chasing after Kimi now.

Meanwhile, Nenji was reforming himself, "That was a close call."

"Nenji-kun, be more careful next time." Kenji chided him.

"Don't worry." Nenji assured him, "I was in a proper guard position."

"Guard?" Kenji shook his head as more explosions rocked Tama.

* * *

**(Tama, Blue Thunder)**

"Aren't you going to close your shop?"

Yoshiki, who just returned from a delivery, turned around to her neighbor and smiled.

"Why would we? It would be shameful for a store to close down in the middle of the workday. Even she understands it well." she said, gesturing to P-01s, who was still in the store, "Even now, she's waiting for customers to come for breakfast. She sure is tenacious."

"Tenacity or guts, them automated dolls got nothing like that, right?"

"Geez, this isn't nothing at all, right P-01s?"

Inside, P-01s nodded, "Judge."she responded, but looked up, hearing the sounds of footsteps on the roof.

* * *

**(Tama, Class 3-Plum vs. Makiko)**

"Well?" asked Malga.

"We keep missing, but we can still slow her down." Margot assured her lover as she fired off another Coin Bullet at Makiko.

Malga nodded, "That'll work Margot. We're nearing the business district anyway. She'll be surrounded by high walls, so evasion will be slim."

* * *

**(Musashino - Central Front Ship)**

Witnessing the battle from the main ship is Musashi, an automaton who is the superior commander of the eight ships of the overall vessel she's named after. She has dark blue hair and turquoise eyes. Her hair is arranged in a ponytail, and her forelocks are neatly separated in the middle, with both locks equal in length. Her attire is similar to a maid's outfit, consisting of a dress with puffed shoulders, long sleeves, and a skirt that balloons outward. Her attire have a dominant blue and white color scheme.

"Are you doing chores so early in the morning, Musashi-san?"

"Judge, President Sakai. Ijou."

Musashi turned to see Sakai Tadatsugu, President of Musashi Ariadust Academy and one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira. His image is similar to a man who is past his prime: his hair is grayish, his eyes are droopy, and he slouches his back, but looks can be deceiving after all. His outfit consists of a mint-green robe covered by a light blue haori and comfortable sandals. He also smokes a kiseru. Though somewhat aloof, he still maintains his power.

"Rapid fire unblessed shots, eh?" he said, also observing the battle, "There are some spells like that too. It's sufficient for long, straight stretches like on a roof, but not for use in the industrial district. Arashi-kun and Toussaint-kun should have the close-range combat types step in soon."

* * *

**(Tama, Class 3-Plum vs. Makiko)**

"_Come on you guys._" Naruto thought, motioning for Tenzou and his team to standby to attack, "_You all have trained together with me too much to not be able to land a hit on her. If this keeps up and she lands in Shinagawa, them I'll have to step in._"

Lucky, one of the shot Margot fired almost knocked Makiko off course.

"Go for it!" she yelled, prompting Tenzou to charge forward, not unnoticed by Makiko.

"I expected you to show up about now." Makiko said, preparing her sword.

"Style: Ninja Force, Tenzou! Mairu (going forth)!" Tenzou declared, drawing his tanto and engaging Makiko.

Makiko attempted to bash Tenzou in the head, but gasped when she saw the glint in his eyes, realizing that he was just a decoy.

"You're up, Urqui-dono!"

"Right!"

Ulquiaga descended from the sky at high speeds, aiming at Makiko.

"That's lame!" Makiko taunted, but raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna use your weapon?"

"My inquisitor weapon is not meant for those of the Shinto faith." Ulquiaga explained, "Therefore, I shall strike you down with my own hands!"

"Keep dreaming then!"

Makiko pressed a trigger on her sword, releasing part of the scabbard, using it as an extension to knock Ulquiaga down. She then grabbed the belt on her sword with her teeth to pull her sword back to block Tenzou's surprise attack.

"Nori-dono!" Tenzou called out, making her notice the brawler coming at her, his torii Sign Frame covering his fist and wrist to use his special ability.

"So, Noriki's the real threat!" Makiko noted, finally realizing their plan.

"You don't have to shout it out if you knew!" Noriki complained as he attacked, but his eyes widened when Makiko suddenly let go of her sword. Unable to stop his attack, he punched Makiko's sword away.

"Tch." he muttered.

"How disappointing." Ulquiaga grumbled.

"Truly regretful." Tenzou moaned.

"Damn." Naruto growled from his position, "Their timing was off, plus they had to blab. All right then, it's your turn, Tomo-hime!"

Tomo nodded as she ran pasted Naruto, preparing her pink bow as Makiko caught her sword and continued onwards.

"Persona-kun!" Toussaint called out, "Give her a hand!"

Persona, carrying Suzu on his shoulder, bounded forwards.

"Arashi-kun!" Tomo called to Naruto, "I can use a boost!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun!"

"Right! You better clinch up then, Legolas-chan."

Naruto held out his hand, which Tomo jumped onto and hopped onto Persona's other shoulder.

"Suzu-chan, I'll be taking this spot." Pulling out an arrow, she activated her left eye, "Coordinates locked on!" she said, her eye glowing green, as her attempted to lock onto Makiko.

"She's more like an Amazon than a sensei." Tomo muttered, "Here I go! I shall use a ritual Shinto spell from the Asama Shrine." she declared, pointing her bow and arrow at Makiko. At the same time, her mouse slot opened with a Sign Frame appearing, summoning her personal Mouse, a cute little chibi miko with a purple scarf and a blue pearl.

"I shall present ritual offerings for Asama's divine help." Tomo said as Hanami opened up several Sign Frame before they disappeared, "Hanami, purify my shot so it won't miss its mark. That entrails a Level 4 wish to the gods."

"**Are you prepared to make four offerings for a Level 4 spell?**" Hanami asked with a speech bubble.

"I will give you the Five Sacred Grains for lunch and dinner. I'll perform the Kagura dance for two hours, take you on a walk, and converse with you." Tomo offered, "That's four ritual offerings. If that's suitable, please grant me your blessings."

Hanami thought for a moment before nodded happily, "**Permission granted! Clap!**"

Hanami clapped her hands around her pearl, making it disappear and transferring power to Tomo's arrow, the front of the arrow now having a Sign Frame in front of it. Meanwhile, Tomo's green eye has finally locked on to Makiko.

"Artificial eye "Konoha", Locked On! Fire!"

Tomo shot the arrow at Makiko, the latter smirking as she released part of her sword.

"Oh crap!" Naruto's eyes widening, knowing what Makiko just did.

"Don't bother trying to deflected this one!" Tomo shouted, "It'll just swing around! _Father, Arashi-kun, I've done it. In celebration of defeating sensei, let's have chirashi-zushi! And even some after dinner ice cream should be alright!_"

Makiko slashed at the arrow, but the arrow swerved around the blade and homed towards Makiko, all the while Makiko never lost her smirk as the arrow made contact, exploding.

"Did you hit her?" Tenzou asked, but Tomo gasped.

Makiko emerged unharmed, landing back on the rooftops and continued running.

"No, the feedback was too weak! So much for dessert." Tomo moaned along with her Mouse, "What happened?"

"That." Naruto said, pointing in the air where a few brown hair strands flew past them.

"Her hair!" Toussaint confirmed, "She cut her hair and put it in the arrow's flight path! The spell dissipated when it touched her hair, thinking it had reached its target."

"That was excellent all the same!" Makiko praised them, "You guys are doing a whole lot better than last year when we did this! _But… it feels like I'm forgetting something. Well, whatever…_"

"Asama-san…" Suzu said as Tomo kneeled on Persona's shoulder, depressed.

"But last year you couldn't even make her cut her hair- Woah!"

Nate ran past Toussaint and desperately threw Adele's spear at Makiko. Makiko latched onto a pole and swung around the soaring spear, dodging it.

"It's missed!" Nate growled as she continued the pursuit with the others.

Makiko jumped high again and landed on the support ropes connecting Tama to her destination.

"Saa, there's Shinagawa!" Makiko said, picking up the pace.

"Margot-chan! Malga-chan!" Naruto shouted to the two magic-users, "If you two are gonna do something, now's the time!"

The two girls heard him as they descended above Makiko.

"Margot, let's do it!"

"You got it, Gacchan! Don't rush or you'll get hurt!"

Both girls flew through the air, getting into their formation by holding hands.

"Let's do it!" Malga cried.

"We're the Black and White Magi Gunners!" Margot declared.

They clap each others hands and held each other's hand, declaring, "Fallen Angel and Descended Angel, Ensemble!"

They flew to Makiko, who finally noticed them, "So, the spell types are finally catching up? I take it you're here to slow me down while they prepare their spells."

"Exactly!" Malga confirmed, "We won't use Schwarze Frausen and Weiß Frauen since we're in the middle of class!"

"C'mon Gacchan!" Margot said, flying forward.

"You got it, Margot!" Malga said, taking out her pen.

Margot pointed the bristle end of her broom at Makiko, two Sign Frames labeled Kanone appearing, while Malga summoned her own Sign Frame, using it to lock on to Makiko. She then stuffed a roll of coin into the tail end of Margot's broom and covered her ears.

"**Herrlich!**" Margot shouted, firing a concentrated beam of magic at Makiko, but she dodged it and deflected it behind her.

"Your attempt to buy time is gonna retire everyone else!" Makiko shouted as she continued onwards.

"Are you _trying_ to kill us?!" Toussaint yelled at the two magi-gunners, who Shirojiro, Heidi, and Naomasa flowing close behind.

"Gomen!" Margot squeaked.

* * *

**(Musashino - Central Front Ship)**

"They almost got her too…" Tadatsugu noted.

"It is highly unlikely that they'll succeed now that she's in Shinagawa. Ijou." Musashi added.

"Say, Musashi-san, shouldn't you be on the bridge?" Tadatsugu asked, noticing the brooms and mops cleaning the deck by itself.

"We've already crossed the perilous Sagarmatha Corridor, and we're ready to enter Mikawa's port. I've got some free time. Ijou." Musashi said.

"Mikawa, eh?" Tadatsugu smiled, "Some of my old pals in Mikawa have been asking me to visit."

"Mikawa is currently in turmoil. Please be careful. Itou."

"I know, I know." Tadatsugu sighed, "Now, I wonder how they'll manage living within this strange world that revolves around Musashi and the Far East?" he wondered, gesturing to the battle.

"I can't say for sure. But according to the Testament Union, the world is coming to an end. Ijou."

"The apocalypse, huh?"

* * *

(**Shinagawa-Starboard 1st Ship)**

"_Something's wrong…_" Makiko thought as she counted the two magi gunner and dodged Tomo's arrow, "_Arashi isn't doing anything. He's never did anything to attack me yet, so why?_"

Makiko narrowed her eyes at Naruto, who smirked, making her eyes widen, realizing that Naruto replaced himself with a Shadow Clone.

"_Oh crap!_"

She whipped around to find Naruto rushing at her, Rasengan in his right hand and Blood-Scythe in Sealed Form **(a/n: from BlazBlue)** in his left hand.

"You got careless!"

He swung his sword out, Makiko's own sword blocking the Blood-Scythe.

"Rasengan!"

When Naruto tried to thrust the spiraling orb into Makiko's gut, Makiko used her knee to knock it out of the way, but unknowingly was dancing to Naruto's tune.

Makiko's look of surprise was priceless when she felt Naruto's lightning roundhouse kick suddenly made contact with her side. Another kick later, this time to her stomach, she was sent flying back near her destination.

"Yosh! Got ya!" Naruto cheered as the others managed to catch up.

"Not bad, you got me Arashi." Makiko praised, "But..."

Their victory was short-lived when an explosion rocked the class, flooring them

**Location: Yakuza Office**

**Current time: 09:00am**

"Oi oi, this is no time be sleeping!" Makiko chided her tired and winded class, "Aside from Arashi who managed to land a hit on me, Suzu's also alive?"

"Wha-?" Suzu squeaked, "Well, I was carried the whole time, so yes…"

Makiko nodded, "That's fine, since it counts as teamwork. Survivors: two. It looks like you even tended to those who retired on the way here. Much better than last year." she analyzed, just as yakuza office's door blasted open.

"Shut up, dammit!" roared a horned, four-armed creature that thundered out of the office.

"Who this ugly motherfucker?" Naruto asked, not impressed.

"My my." Makiko said, turning around, "How the archdevils have fallen!"

"Who do you think you are?" snarled the red archdevil.

Makiko ignored him for now,, "Well kids, it's showtime." she said as Class 3-Plum finally managed to recover, just as crowd was starting to gather, "Pay close attention!" she said as she approached the archdevil, "This is how you defeat an archdevil, despite their skin's as tough as heavy armor, and their strength is at par with a light-type God of War."

"What're you doing here?" asked the archdevil as he stepped forward, "Out on a picnic?"

"Don't you remember kicked me out of my house in Takao last month?" Makiko asked.

"Huh?" the archdevil was baffled, as he and Maiko stop in front of each other, "Like I remember every time I do that!"

"You poor thing." Makiko taunted, "You're gonna get beaten up without even knowing why!"

The archdevil snapped, "You bitch!"

He swung at Makiko with his two right fists, but she dodged them effortlessly.

"Too slow."

"Damn you!"

The archdevil charged at Makiko who equipped her sword and held it up.

"Listen up!" she addressed her class as she dodged the archdevil's every move, "Every animal has a brain within its skull." she said, jumping up and used the archdevil's face as a stepping platform to get behind him, "Hit 'em in the head hard enough and give 'em a concussion." she sidestepped his punch, "The best way to mess with their brains is like this!"

She spun around and whacked the archdevil on the side of his head, dazing him and bringing him to his knees.

"Then, whack 'em fast and hard from the opposite direction!"

With one hand, she slammed her sword on the other side of the archdevil's head, downing him.

"And that's how you defeat an archdevil."

Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto shook his head, "You were just toying with the poor bastard." he said, voicing their thoughts.

"Now that your first practical lesson is complete, next we'll-"

The doors to the Mafia Office suddenly closed, using a spell to reinforce its lock.

"Oh, I guess we scared 'em." Makiko noted.

"Who can blame them?" Naruto said, "You literally kicked their lackey's ass."

"Hey guys, whatcha doing without me, the star of the show?"

Everyone turned to find their Cancellor and Student Council President, Aoi Toori, with a package in hand and eating a pastry. He's guy with droopy pale brown eyes, short brown hair and a considerably slim build. He wears a modified Musashi Ariadust Academy uniform with an upper garment resembling an overcoat, and has feathers adorning his shoulders. Toori also wears a pair of dangling earrings, which are connected to lengths of shiny string that are attached to various parts of his uniform. He may be smart and the Chancellor, but he's a total idiot.

"Toori "Impossible" Aoi…"

"Chancellor?"

"Yup, it's me!" he said as he approached his classmates, more so his teacher, "So, what's up guys? I, Aoi Toori, am right here! But man, fancy running into you all here. Were you all waiting his line too?"

"Why don't you share why you skipped class to stand in line?" said an annoyed Makiko.

"Eh? Sensei, are you seriously interested in my loot? I'm speechless!" said Toori as he show the contents of his package, "Check it out! Can you see it sensei? They just released this new erotic game called _Nuruhachi_! Supposedly, it's a real tear jerker. The line for the special edition opened this morning."

Everyone sweatdropped as he continued, "I'm gonna install it on my PC when I get home and bawl like a baby while being a perv and jerking something too!"

Unfortunately for Toori, one person didn't share his enthusiasm, as she put a hand on Toori's shoulder.

"So tell me." Makiko said, going into her feared Angry Maiden Mode, putting everyone on edge and feeling sorry for Toori, "Do you have any idea what I'm thinking right now?"

"What brought this on sensei?" Toori asked happily, oblivious to his teacher's growing anger, "I always know what's on your mind."

"Ha ha ha!" Makiko laughed evilly as several tickmarked appeared on her, "If you even knew what I was thinking right now, you'd have to kill yourself instantly!"

"Say that?!" Toori protested, putting his game away, "Weren't you gonna let me grope your boobs to massage them?"

"Damn gaki (brat)!" Makiko snarled, "Where the hell do you think you're looking?!"

"Hm. Well, these." Toori replied as he stepped forward and grabbed Makiko's breast, making her gasp.

Meanwhile everyone, even Naruto, was horrified at Toori's actions, knowing that he was officially dead meat.

"Wait, does that count as landing as attack?" Heidi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head, "That just counts as a death sentence. I'm still wondering how the hell he survived getting thrown off Musashi the last time he did something like this."

"Mmm. And here I thought they'd be firmer…" Toori noted as he squeezed a mortified Makiko's breasts, "Whatever." he said, letting up and turn his attention to his classmates, "Hey guys, listen."

"What dead man?" Naruto said, "I really hope this isn't one of your crazy schemes."

Toori shook his head, "It isn't, Arashi. I've talked about this before, but I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow."

"Huh?" the class said, confused.

"***giggle*** Oh Gutei, you shouldn't announce that with an erotic game in your hands." Kimi chided him, "If this girl is on the other side of the computer screen, stick your dick in the power socket and die! It'd be great!"

The effect of her words made almost every male in the vicinity pale and hold their man-bits defensively.

"Whoa, nee-chan!" Toori protested, putting out this game, "Tomorrow's the big day, so this marks my graduation from erotic games."

"Ja Gutei, tell us who the lucky girl is already?" Kimi pressed him.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Or the unlucky girl, you mean, considering Toori's ways."

"You two already know, bakas." Toori said as he put away his game again, "It's Horizon."

Everyone flinched at the declaration.

Naruto frowned, "Are you kidding?"

"You silly head. She died ten years ago on Remorse Way, that road you hate so much." Kimi said, "They even gave her a tombstone."

"Even though her body was never found after that _accident_, are you seriously gonna propose to her grave and be forever alone?" Naruto asked coolly.

"Of course not." Toori assured him, "But I don't wanna keep running from her."

Naruto sighed, "Tomorrow marks the tenth anniversary that Horizon "passed away". You may be called Impossible, but your little proposal as a zero percent chance of being accepted. But for your stake, this better not interfere with us planning to pick a fight with the whole world."

"It won't, but it's because it's the tenth anniversary of her death that I'm asking her out tomorrow." Toori insisted, "I'm done running."

"_Wait…_" Naruto thought, "_Don't tell me that he means he's asking out P-01s! I know she looked like Horizon-chan, but she's an automated doll! It'll be just like Kimi-hime said! Oh man is he fucked!_"

Kimi sighed, but decided to play along, "Then Gutei, you and Arashi-kun have a lot to do, since today may be the last day of our ordinary lives."

"Don't worry nee-chan. I may be inept, but I'll always aim high!"

Everyone smiled, but then paled when they saw a demonic aura behind Toori, the one behind it patting him on the shoulder.

"Mmm?" Toori turned to find Makiko with an evil look, but misinterpreted it, "Sensei! Did you hear my embarrassing little confession?"

Makiko started shaking with a tickmark on her head, "A maiden goes deaf when she's blinded by rage." she growled out.

"Oh jeez sensei!" Toori laughed while started to shake even more violently, "I'll say it one more time. I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow, and I'll welcome whatever comes next!"

Makiko finally **SNAPPED**.

She whipped her leg out at high speeds, sinking her ankle into Toori's side.

"Gah-ho!"

"Booyah! You just raised the death flag!"

Spinning the idiot around, she kicked him into the yakuza office, sending him skidding on the ground, crashing through the front doors, and embedded him into a gate.

"Yosh!" Makiko cheered, satisfied at getting her revenge.

Toori twitched in pain, where his Naruhachi game fell out of his coat pocket and into the ground.

"_What an absolute idiot._" Naruto thought while facepalming, "_I thought the Legendary Stupid Brothers were morons, but Toori takes the cake in that department._"

Meanwhile, Kimi was in her own thoughts, _"Gutei, I don't think it's possible for you to be with Horizon, even if she were alive today. Me, Tomo-chan, Nate-chan, and her were rivals to Arashi-kun's heart after all. I hope you're prepared for the heartbreak that's to come, and if me and Arashi-kun have to kick you back into shape like last time, we'll do it again!_"

* * *

**(Ending Song: Pieces by AiRI)**

* * *

**(Blue Thunder)**

P-01s is seen watering her friends, the Brown Algae, the small plant-like animals that live in the sewers of Musashi. They're often black in color with white eyes.

P-01s then looked around when she heard a thud behind her and found a student from Musashi Academy lying on the ground with long black hair and a slim physique, wearing a modified male uniform so that the upper garment only reaches down to the student's midriff, and a green hairband.

"That's…"

**END OF CHAPTER 02**

* * *

**Next time - **_**Chapter 03: Having Fun in the Horizon**_

-_Class 3-Plum prepares for a party when they land in Mikawa, unaware of several uninvited guests around Musashi in the form of K.P.A. Italia and Trés España, and a powderkeg that'll mark the last day of peace for Musashi._

* * *

**Released: Sunday, October 21, 2012**


End file.
